


Fears

by MephyLiu



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephyLiu/pseuds/MephyLiu
Summary: “沼泽地边上有一丛野生的白玫瑰——那个地方荒僻到还没有人听过古老的约克们。可真是奇怪，连军队里最最愚蠢、从未上过一天学的老厨子也知道，热带雨林里绝对绝对不可能有玫瑰花生长。”





	Fears

她的脚掌踩着河床上湿漉漉的一滩污泥，肮脏的泥水浸入了脚趾的指甲缝里。沼泽地边上有一丛野生的白玫瑰——那个地方荒僻到还没有人听过古老的约克们。可真是奇怪，连军队里最最愚蠢、从未上过一天学的老厨子也知道，热带雨林里绝对绝对不可能有玫瑰花生长。那些软塌塌的花瓣夹杂在灌木丛中，泛着枯枝败叶独有的淡黄色，在傍晚隆隆的雷声和铺天盖地的乌云下并不格外醒目。  
卡斯特罗长官和巴尔加斯长官带领着两百个装备精良而训练有素的青壮年士兵，那么傲慢地从鼻子里发出急不可耐的哼声。小镇的黄昏死一般的寂静，好像他们都死在了一场来势汹汹的、暴风雨般的大变革中。而事实的确如此。卡斯特罗长官和巴尔加斯长官带着神圣无上的殖民任务前来，他们手里的左轮手枪来自另一方土地，火热的子弹飞快地在居民们的胸膛前击开一个快要有碗口大小的弹孔。小镇、这个美丽的偏远的、无辜到没有外界能够缅怀的小镇——两脚行走的野兽们冰冷的皮靴踏过小镇宁静而温柔的午后，手套下粗糙无比的手指凶狠地掐住美丽的纺织姑娘的下颚，背包里的打火石像一个从古埃及法老的陵墓里挖出来的诅咒宝石一样，烧灼的火焰比残阳还要亮眼。  
当卡斯特罗上校最后一次下令，让镇长最小的尚在襁褓里的小孙子的稚嫩身躯狠狠地摔打在巨石上，最后一滴鲜血终于流干了。无边鲜血从硬泥巴路一直流到草场上，慢慢地渗进去，等到了来年，这些象征着清白的泥土也彻底死了。  
当士兵们结束长达几小时的掠夺，火光烧得快要不剩时，他们又一次整装待发、排列整齐，准备在殖民的光明大道上再添一面丰碑。于是他们继续向前走，这群魔兽继续向前走，走过小镇的尽头，是一片炎热而湿润的、土地宽阔到用单筒望远镜看不到头的雨林。  
然后，这个浑身黢黑的女人从雨林深处拨开巨大坚硬的叶片走出来。她黑色的躯体长而纤细，却又肌肉分明，脑袋有点小，手却很长，她的个头竟然比两位长官还要高很多，像是科学家口中的外星人。不、“她”根本不是人，是神灵。  
她安静而美丽地站在雨林的边界，嘴唇厚而泛着原始的深褐色，一双漆黑如同黑曜石的细长眼睛死死锁在这些不怀好意的侵略者身上，眼角向太阳穴挑去，却又没有丝毫情绪，好像警告，又好像悲悯。她浑身赤裸，不着寸缕，只是那满头长长的顺直的头发如同盘踞的黑色巨蟒缠在身躯上、一直遮盖住膝盖。  
一阵的、又一阵的死寂。  
卡斯特罗长官大脑深处的某一根神经忽然震颤了一下，像是一根紧绷的弦即将断裂。他几乎饥渴的、一动不动的瞪视着眼前的生物，这时他的世界忽然黑暗下来，像是电影院里的人关上了灯，又忽然明亮，反反复复。视网膜里忽明忽暗的诡异景象使他一下子顿在了原地，手指不受控制地颤抖着捏住腰间的枪体。大脑内好像有一场神性与兽性的拉锯战，一场狂暴的龙卷风。那一瞬间他好像看见了极其可怕的东西，耳边传来了悠远的笑声。  
士兵们们停住了，因为象征权威的中年的卡斯特罗长官停住了。军人的铁律使他们不敢轻易露出对卡斯特罗长官异常表现的畏惧，然而两百双眼睛（除了巴尔加斯长官的）都暗自望向了他们以冷酷著称的铁血头领。  
“喂！女士……”在卡斯特罗长官被一阵奇异的幻觉裹挟着愣神时，巴尔加斯长官先一步开了口。然而他的整段话还没有彻底落进泥浆地里就骤然断开，后一段话的字节硬生生哽在嗓子里，他的眼珠猛然突出，像一具死气沉沉的僵尸，眼珠慢慢地转动，最终有些缩小的瞳孔惊恐地锁定了身旁的卡斯特罗长官。当卡斯特罗长官再一次回过神来，发现自己的手上被溅满了同僚的血液，他自己正举着枪，就在前一秒，朝着身旁的巴尔加斯的太阳穴扣动了扳机。  
有什么东西好像回到了他的大脑，一种原始的、自然的，仿佛从未离去。  
士兵们骚动起来，却不单单因为卡斯特罗长官的举动或是另一名长官的惨死。他们看见了更可怕的东西。  
就在那个生物身后——她或者它的，有着一群庞大的军队。她好像成了传说里的亚马逊女王，领导着一群沉默的猛兽。她身后的人们都有着深褐色的粗糙皮肤，有男有女、肌肉发达。他们的脸上被彩色的植物汁液胡乱涂上花纹，像是某种原始的图腾。那些人手上拿着古老的盾牌、握着古老的长枪，更有些人举着木头做的弓箭。这些人来自雨林里的某个原始部落，食人族、亚马逊人、印第安人——不是印第安人——这里不是他们的发源地，那么他们到底是谁？卡斯特罗的手僵直了，他猛力控制着自己的食指，以防自己再次扣动扳机。  
她忽然消失了，然后又在离卡斯特罗的军队稍微近一点的地方出现。然后又在原地消失，又一次在更近的虚空里闪现。一直反复，直到离卡斯特罗只有几米远，她再一次消失。  
然而这一次，她再也没有出现。  
拥有黢黑身躯和鬼怪似的长发的她平静的审视又一次在卡斯特罗长官的脑中鬼魅般浮现，卡斯特罗恼怒地抓住自己的头，发生身后的士兵好像也出现了和他相同的反应。他们痛苦地呻吟着，几乎快要蜷缩，以抵挡被某种东西生生钻入大脑皮层的折磨。他们每个人都是绝对的唯物主义者，经过层层选拔来到这支队伍里，绝不相信会有什么超自然生命体出现。然而她那双野兽般的黑眼睛不停地闪现，仿佛它们从来就被烙在每个人的视网膜上。上帝啊！上帝啊！  
有些士兵已经无力地扔掉了枪，伏在地上狗一样挣扎。那些热带雨林里的原住民忽然拿起了准备已久的弓箭，毫不留情地朝他们发射——正如他们之前曾像宰杀牛羊一样对待那些镇上的居民。弓箭像暴雨一般密集，这些原本野蛮的现代士兵却毫无招架之力，像蚂蚁一样任他们眼里的原始人攻击。锐利的箭矢在人的身上穿出血淋淋的黑洞，他们却仍然被头痛所折磨，仍旧痛苦而无助的在原地挣扎着哀嚎。  
我是你呀、你呀！你呀！  
这句话在每个人的脑海显现，没有人能形容这句话主人的声音，有的士兵听到暮年老人的沙哑嘶吼，有的却听见年青女孩娇媚的笑音。每个字节都重重落下，每个字眼都清晰到无处可逃。  
你呀——你呀——  
卡斯特罗一把举起手枪朝着天空胡乱地发着子弹，狂乱的思绪使他忘记了恐惧，忘记了疼痛，甚至忘记了自己是谁。他开始朝着自己身后的士兵开火时忽然想起自己入伍时的景象，军事和科技的跳跃性发展使他对国家盲目的崇拜，他入伍时选择进入一间漆黑的房间，在电流和呓语里嘶叫，出来时便成为了原始。  
那些原住民开始陆陆续续地跪下匍匐，朝着已经消失的他们所信仰的神明。卡斯特罗这才忽然记起“她”到底是什么东西，然而一切都已经太晚了。杀啊、死啊！朝着他们开火！让他们全都下地狱！当一个人忘记了最原始的对选择的恐惧，成为不加思考的行尸走肉，在清醒过来后也将骤然被猛虎般狂暴的浪潮吞噬。  
卡斯特罗在闭上眼的那一刻忘记了微笑，只听见一阵又一阵的雷声在倾盆暴雨中降临，接着是闪光。他好像听见有谁在和自己对话，却发现那个声音来自他自己。  
罪孽！河流！惊雷！闪电！


End file.
